D
The following yugoloth (daemon) names have been published in official Dragon/Dungeon magazines, TSR or WotC products. Where possible, the source is named, along with any other information that might be available. List inspired by D&D Named Demon Project Yugoloth (daemon) Arcanaloth (arcanadaemon) *'Ailanreanter': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 16, Planes of Conflict – Liber Malevolentiae (2e) pg 29 *'A’kin': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 28, Faction War (2e) pg 96, Harbinger House (2e) pg 15, Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 8-9, Dragon #213 (2e) pg 33-35 *'Alcain Fem’at': Faces of Evil (2e) pg 68 *'Darktome': Blood War card game *'Dyavin B’wee': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 28; “Duke Dyavin” *'Helekanalaith': Planes of Conflict pg 36, Dungeon #144 "Diplomacy" *'Inajira'; Van Richten’s Guide to Fiends (2e) pg 72, Ravenloft Gazeteer volume 1, "the Pariah Fiend," "He-Who-Deceives" *'Krell': Well of Worlds (2e) pg 62 *'Landerbold': Dungeon #149 pg 48 *'Larsdana ap Neut': Planes of Confict pg 36, Knowledge Arcana #5 pg 18) *'Nisviim': Resurrection (a Forgotten Realms novel by Paul S. Kemp), chief assistant to Inthracis (alternate spelling of Anthraxus), commander of the Black Horn Regiment (an elite army of 500) *'Ridder': Dungeon #149 pg 46 *'Sembra': Dungeon #149 pg 46 *'Sharlocke': Dungeon #144 "Diplomacy" *'Shemeshka': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 76, Faction War (2e) pg 124, Faces of Sigil (2e) pg 96-99, In the Cage: A Guide to Sigil (2e) pg 30; “the Marauder” *'Sovashi': Dungeon #149 pg 46 *'Tul-oc-luc': Isle of the Ape *'Vilinathraxes': The Great Modron March pg 89 *'Yleris': Dragon 359 pg 62, necromancer in the service of Orcus, though secretly in the service of Bubonix *'Yrkhetep '''I 14 Swords Of The Iron Legion (1e), vassal of Anthraxus Baernaloth (baernadaemon) *'Apomps': Planescape Monstrous Compendium I (2e) pg 42, Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 10; creator of the gehreleths, "the Three-Sided One," deity of the demodands *'Daru Ib Shamiq': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 51; alias: a human named Daruib Chamek *'Harishek ap Thulkesh': Dragon #353 pg 39; the Blind Clockmaker, resides in the demiplane known as the Clockwork Gap *'The Dreamer': Knowledge Arcana #5, "The Dreamer and the Fiend," pg 18 *'The Demented': Planes of Conflict Monstrous Supplement pg 30, a group of baernaloths Corruptor of Fate *'Calamity': Monster Manual IV pg 191 *'Malefactor': Monster Manual IV pg 191 *'Malfeasance': Monster Manual IV pg 191 *'Misfortune': Monster Manual IV pg 191 *'Malice': Monster Manual IV pg 191 *'Malign': Monster Manual IV pg 191 *'Twist of Fate': Monster Manual IV pg 191 Hydroloth (hydrodaemon) *'Frellup': Dungeon #70, "Kingdom of Ghouls," pg 55 Marraenoloth (charonadaemon) *'Charon': Monster Manual II (1e) pg 28; Boatman of the Lower Planes, master of the charonadaemons *'Krikon': Dungeon #60 (2e) pg 42 Mezzoloth (mezzodaemon) *'Joukaschaggi': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 26 *'Kraal': Dungeon #55 (2e) pg 42 *'Nuurp': Dungeon #55 (2e) pg 22 *'Tarnalak': Planes of Conflict – Liber Malevolentiae (2e) pg 43 *'Olliq': Fall of Myth Drannon (2e) pg 25 *'Mraochad': Fall of Myth Drannon (2e) pg 29 *'Nyzhink': Fall of Myth Drannon (2e) pg 37 *'Guir': Fall of Myth Drannon (2e) pg 39 *'Eszkhil': Fall of Myth Drannon (2e) pg 43 Nycaloth (nycadaemon) *'Aulmpiter': The Grand History of the Realms pg 99; One of three leaders of the Army of Darkness *'Azarin': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 26; “Stammering Azarin” *'Crassag': Helbound: The Blood War – War Games pg 38 *'Daerith': Dragon #76, "The Nine Hells Part II" pg 34 *'Ekzireth': Expedition to the Demonweb Pits pg 33 *'Ferelm': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 28 *'Garrish': The Deva Spark (2e) pg 9 *'Gaulguth': The Grand History of the Realms pg 99; One of three leaders of the Army of Darkness *'Ghargaross': Faction War (2e) pg 80 *'Malimshaer': The Grand History of the Realms pg 99; One of three leaders of the Army of Darkness *'Yib-N'gith': The Thunder Below pg 41, a result of ''planar ally * Render: Monster Manual IV pg 191; "General Commander" *'Vanuire': Faction War (2e) pg 80 *'Vzarro': Dungeon #64, "Bzallin's Blacksphere," pg 27 *'Xell Dog-ears': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 28 Piscoloth (piscodaemon) *'Usspr’k': Hellbound: The Blood War – War Games (2e) pg 20 Ultroloth (ultrodaemon) *'M’trenz Ro': Hellbound: The Blood War – The Dark of the War (2e) pg 28 *'Felthis ap Jerran': Dragon #351 pg 51; Philosopher King of the gatetown Ecstacy in the Outlands *'The General of Gehenna': Faces of Evil: The Fiends, Hellbound: The Blood War, Manual of the Planes (3e), Planes of Conflict. Said to be the first yugoloth to attain ultroloth status, said to have been the creator of the first tanar'ri and baatezu (or the first obyriths and ancient baatorians, depending on the source). Ruler of the Crawling City of Gehenna. *'Grimslaak '''I 14 Swords Of The Iron Legion (1e), vassal of Yrkhetep *'Mydianchlarus': Manual of the Planes pg 109, Dragon Annual #2 (2e) pg 104, Planes of Conflict; current Oinoloth, ruler of the Wasting Tower *'Por Ell': Dungeon #95, "The Jackal's Redemption," pg 35 *'Rixlenask': Dungeon #147, "Into the Maw," pg 66 *'Vadarther': Blood War card game *'Zender': City of Greyhawk box set – Adventure Card #13, "the Greater Daemon," most likely an ultroloth Yagnoloth (yagnodaemon) *'Incarus': Faction War (2e) pg 80 *'Inimigle': Dungeon #55 (2e) pg 20 *'Ghourgos': Dungeon #146 pg 71 *'Whvis': Dragon #233 (2e) pg 26 *'Vulnoss': Fall of Myth Drannon (2e) pg 32 Altraloth (altradaemon) *'Anthraxus': Monster Manual II (1e) page 30, On Hallowed Ground (2e) pg 123, Dragon Annual #2 (2e) pg 104; Planes of Conflict, former Oinoloth, listed as an ultroloth (On Hallowed Ground), also spelled as "Inthracis" in Resurrection (a Forgotten Realms novel by Paul S. Kemp) *'Bubonix': Monster Manual II (1e) page 30, Dragon Annual #2 (2e) pg 105, also spelled "Bubonis" in Monster Manual II (1e) and Resurrection (a Forgotten Realms novel by Paul S. Kemp) *'Charon': Dungeon #149 pg 83 *'Cerlic': Dragon Annual #2 (2e) pg 107 (alternate name for Charon) *'Cholerix': Monster Manual II (1e) page 30, Dragon Annual #2 (2e) pg 106 *'Diptherius': Monster Manual II (1e) pg 30 *'Kexxon': Resurrection (a Forgotten Realms novel by Paul S. Kemp), "the Oinoloth" *'Taba': Dragon Annual #2 (2e) pg 109 *'Typhus': Monster Manual II (1e) page 30, Dragon Annual #2 (2e) pg 108 *'Xengahra''': Dragon Annual #2 (2e) pg 106 Category:D20 NPCs by Name Category:D20 Indexes